


Kid Flash Museum

by Justa14writer



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: "what the hell Wally?!", Angst and Humor, Flash museum opening, Fluff, Humor, Last goodbyes turn into something else, No Plot, No Plot/Plotless, Pointless, Sadness and Humor, Shock, Tears, What the Hell, mean jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justa14writer/pseuds/Justa14writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I could not get this idea out of my head to save my life. Here you go. I apologize.<br/>---<br/>The old team, Batman, and Roy visit the new Flash museum in order to say one final goodbye to Wally...but things can never go as planned with Wally can it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The new building was dark and mostly empty. 

M'gann, Artemis, Conner, Roy, Kaldur, Dick, and Bruce stood at the large buildings wide steps.

They had permission from Barry to go inside and see the museum before it officially opened tomorrow. 

But no one wanted to go in just yet. 

It had been 3 months since the funeral. 

They were all still just getting over it in their own ways.

And this was sure to reopen very wound they were closing.

But...what kind of friends would they be if they didn't take this opportunity?

And Bruce, Bruce felt like he owed him.

Wally- Wally did so much for Dick. For their family in general. For them all. And he couldn't just ignore it- ignore him.

So- being the adult- he made the first move and opened the large doors. 

He was greeted with dark exhibits and dark rooms.

Normally he would stick to the shadows, but he had other people with him so he flipped on all the lights. Being momentarily blinded before his eyes adjusted to the grand hall.

He walked slowly around the room. Taking in Jays old photographs and things. 

Then Barry's exhibits.

He stopped just before Kid Flashes door.

\---

Roy was second to go in. He couldn't take the chance of someone saying he was scared.

(even though he knew no one would)

Roy didn't (and yet he did) know why he was hesitant to go in. To pay the proper respects. 

He *wasn't* scared.

(and yet, he was terrified)

Because this was goodbye wasn't it?

And goodbye is scary. 

Goodbye.

Goodbye to sleepovers.

Goodbye to pranks on leaguers.

Goodbye to cuddles that Roy swore he hated.

Goodbye to Wally.

He walked through the silent halls, wishing he wouldn't make it to the Kid Flash part.

To *Wally*.

\---

M'gann was third to follow.

She tried not to cry. She had already cried to much, she would honestly be surprised if she could cry more. 

She missed him. Missed Wally so much it hurt. 

And she knew seeing an entire third of a museum dedicatied to him that she would just hurt more. But she couldn't stay away. 

She stopped at the doors of the Kid Flash part of the museum. Right next to Batman and Roy. 

\---

Conner was fourth. 

He didn't want to be here. And he was actually going to avoid coming here but M'gann practically forced him to come. 

She didn't understand that...that he was *scared*

And, alright, maybe she did understand. 

What probably made the whole thing worse was that it was *night*. 

It was night and the moon was full. 

'He promised me the moon.' Conner thought walking towards the doors that the others had yet to enter.

He just knew that, he was going to cry.

Because he hadn't yet. 

Not when Wally first left them.

Not when it became officially hopeless.

Not even at the funeral.

He hadn't allowed himself to cry.

But now...? 

Seeing his memories, his heroics, his life as Kid Flash as some kind of memorial bathed in the same moonlight that changed his life all those years ago...

This. This was going to break him.

\---

Kaldur went fifth. 

He wasn't particularly close to Wally. Compared to the rest of them. 

But maybe thats why he was dragging his feet so. 

He walked much slower than he ever had through the museum.

Kid Flash- Wally- had been so...interesting.

Kaldur could barley follow his speed speak. Didn't understand his happiness. Was surprised by his 'lack of respect' (until he learned that he actually respected the older heros very much). 

Yes, Wally was interesting. 

But he grew on you. 

And despite not being very close to him, Kaldur still missed him terribly.

And knew that no matter how well he moved on, his life would forever be grayer.

\---

Dick went sixth. 

Does he really have to explain why he didn't want to go into the museum? 

It was his BEST FRIEND. 

His best friend was *gone* and it was all his fault.

And he hated himself for it. 

So why was Bruce forcing him to come to the museum? 

How on earth could seeing Wally's life take away the guilt of taking away his life.

He was *gone*.

He just knew what would be behind those doors.

Pictures and *souvenirs* from his first battle. And the ones after that.

Pictures of Kid Flash, Speedy, and Robin patroling different cities together. 

All those happy times.

He was going to relive all of those happy happy times only to be *crushed*.

He was going to see some blurry pictures of the team when they formed and the media could only catch small moments of the covert team. 

He was going to see his *death* - All. Over. Again.

He was shaking by the time he stood next to Kaldur. 

'Wally' he thought when Kaldur put his hand on his shoulder, 'I'm so sorry...'

\---

Artemis was last.

But then again that wasn't a big surprised was it? 

She felt so many things in this moment.

Felt weak for not being the first person brave enough to walk through the doors.

Felt the same sadness weighing on her shoulders that have been there since he first died.

Felt angry.

Angry that the dumbass, hyperactive speedster managed to worm his way into her heart.

Angry that he made her care. Made her laugh. Made her love.

He forced his way into her life with the force of an F5 tornado. 

Then he left just as quickly.

And Artemis hated him for that. For leaving her.

For making her trust. More making her *feel*. And then LEAVING! 

Artemis felt anger at Wally, but also anger at herself.

And anger that Central City DARED to make such a thoughtful memorial to such a careless lovable asshole of a hero.

And anger at Barry for being grief stricken but still being kind to her.

Anger at herself for being such an angry bitch of a girlfriend whose boyfriend just died.

Angry at herself for letting herself have feelings. 

Angry that the Kid Flash doors were now *right* in front of her. 

And now...staring at the doors...

Her anger dissipated into fear. 

Fear of feeling. Fear of the tears that would come because Wally had to go and bust into her life and make her soft.

Without word, Batman opened the door once he felt everyone was mentally prepared.

And they entered the Kid Flash wing of the museum.

 

~To be continued~


	2. Chapter 2

The doors were pushed open revealing blinding them with yellow and red colors. 

They walked along seeing newspaper clippings and exhibits dedicated soley to Wally's missions.

His smiling face helping old women cross the road.

Cats being saved from trees.

Him hanging out with children at the orphanages.

It made all of their throats close up painfully. 

They stopped at the end of the hall where a memorial with a big fancy plaque hung-

Kid Flash:

Centrals Teen Hero

He will be missed

-

Artemis was the first to break down. 

And it wasn't even because of the *to true* plaque. 

It was the wax figure of him.

It was so accurate it *hurts*.

The yellow was just right.

The red in all the right places.

His hair was perfect and his smile...

She cried into M'ganns shoulder and she into hers.

Roy and Conner and Kaldur turned away.

Bruce and Dick stared at the realistic Kid Flash as if staring at it hard enough would snuff out their emotions.

When they had wiped their tears, they turned back to the life-like figurine. 

"He looks so real." Dick said.

 

"Because I am!" THE FREAKING WAX FIGURE SHOUTED WITH EXCITEMENT. 

The seven of them screamed in terror.

 

...and thats the story about how Batman, Nightwing, Roy freaking Harper, Aqualad, Miss Martian, Superboy, and Artemis freaking Crock had a heart attack and died

 

The end


	3. Alright just kidding

"Because I am!" Wally yelled. The *real* Wally.

The seven of them screamed in terror.

"Wally?" Roy sputtered in disbelief.

"Yep." 

He said jumping down from the memorial and pulling an actual wax figurine from behind the stone.

THIS one wasn't yellow enough, was shorter, and the smile was off. It was *fake* in everyway.

"But-but-but you died...!" Dick said still keeping his distance. 

Fake.

His mind hissed at him.

Fake. Fake. Fake.

"Nope! Just teleported into the speedforce."

When they were silent (and they still haven't made any move to *touch* him, for fear that they were all hallucinating), he shook his head.

"More on that later. But seriously you guys! You have no idea how hard it was to stand still that long! I almost vibrated with excitment when i saw you guys come through that door! "

Conner tenitivly stepped forward and poked him in the arm.

"You're real...you're really really here!"

"Yep!" Wally. *Wally* said brightly before hugginn Conner tightly. 

That snapped the rest of them out of their shocked trances and they all ran forward to *touch*, to *feel*, to *hold*.

Hold on and never let go.

Tears were shed, but not the sad kind.

"How-*cough* how long have you...been un dead?" Roy asked, cursing himself when his voice cracked. 

"About a week." he said cheerfully.

Artemis suddenly yelled in furry and hit Wally. Hard.

"You've been here for a week and you never called?!"

"I was going to I swear! But Barry had to do all these test and things to make sure I didn't phase out of existence, how would you have felt if i had called you but by the time you got to central i had disappeared forever?!"

"So Barry knew?" Bruce growled out.

"And *why* pray tell, did you decided to pose as your own wax figurine?" Dick asked in a similar growly voice.

"Yes Barry knew, and because I thought this would be a way better way of telling you guys then a stupid phone call!"

...And thats when Roy, Artemis, Conner and Dick decided to chase after him yelling and screaming at him (with only half fury) They were also so much happier than words or their actions could express.

M'gann and Kaldur laughed at Wallys expression.

They laughed freely, now knowing that these moment could continue. 

Bruce grumbled about skinning Barry, but they knew he wasn't serious.

The Batman was glad that he could repay his debt finally.

Bruce looked back over when it sounded like they had caught him.

Dick had him Kid by his legs, Conner had his right arm with Roy and the left and Artemis at looming over him.

"Now Arty...i just got back...you don't want to hurt.."

He was cut off when Artemis started merciously tickling him.

"He's faster then before" M'gann commented.

Kaldur hummed in agreement.

Bruce smiled. 'Oh the adventures layed out for us...' he thought.

It won't ever be the same, they were all older.

But they would still be great.

"I need to tell Canary." he said out loud, the old den mother of the past group would want to know.

"Oh she knows." Wally said after Artemis stopped her assault.

"DINAH KNEW BEFORE *ME*??!!!!" He shouted.

They all laughed.

Unabashed and loud.

After all, this wasn't the end. And it wasn't goodbye.


End file.
